


Courting Chaos

by Rowaine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a response to a plot bunny. Tony spends some quality time in his workshop to build the perfect courtship gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfmother8719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/gifts).



It hadn't taken long. Only a few weeks after the mock invasion was settled, really. Tony saw the lust in the god's eyes every time he watched Steve ride off. At first he was convinced Loki wanted the star-spangled ass, but then he noticed how Loki's attention would focus on any version of motorcycle passing by.

He spent some quality time in his workshop, ignoring all his previous experiments and projects. The god of chaos liked fast? The god of chaos should have the fastest, smoothest ride imaginable! And what better courting gift to offer.

Not that they hadn't spent sufficient amounts of time naked and sweaty. Tony had to force himself not to spend time recalling every pornographic detail; it wasn't conducive to safety while wielding a welding torch. But imagining the expression on his lover's face when he received his surprise was almost as good.

He added as many bells and whistles as would fit, stream-lined the body and painted it the deepest emerald green he could find, then polished the chrome until it could blind a man when reflecting sunlight. Research (aka: asking Thor) told him what the runes were that spelled Loki's name, which he then carefully painted onto the engine casing.

Finally the project was complete. He couldn't tamper with anything else without risking a major fuck-up. He'd spent several hair-raising afternoons teaching the Trickster to ride, just to make sure all his hard work didn't end fatally for some poor sap in the wrong place at the worst time. Waking his lover with a sweet blowjob and shower sex, he led Loki down to the parking garage. Convincing him to wear a blindfold had nearly caused a third round, but he was a man on a mission.

He ripped the blindfold off and sighed in pleasure at the look on his lover's face. It was everything he'd hoped for - surprised, beautifully stunned, finishing with a brilliant smile just for Tony. After a sweet kiss, he dropped to one knee and held out a small box.

"Loki Odinson Laufeyson, Trickster and God of Chaos, will you marry me?"

Opening the box, Loki found a gleaming gold keychain. The key to his bike, one to Tony's favorite sports car, another to their penthouse suite, and a sparkling emerald ring nestled together on the chain. He pulled his mortal to his feet and kissed the breath out of him before answering, "How could I refuse, when you love me better than any being in all the Nine Realms?"


End file.
